Straight Lines
by LifeSucksAss
Summary: oneshot character death. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he walked away...


**Straight Lines**

_------_

_There's a sound  
Across the alley  
Of cold metal  
Touching skin_

1st person POV

I see the shadow of two people on the alley wall as I walk past, as I walk closer I hear the sound of cold metal hitting skin froze. One of the shadows fell to the ground.

_And you can see  
If you look in her window  
That she has gone and cut  
Her hair again_

_In straight lines_

Normal POV

Her hair was shorter than the last time the two met the taller figure grabs the one that was lying on the ground, holding the person by there hair yells, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" then throws her at the wall where she hits with a dull thud.

Straight lines

_Those soft golden lights in the morning  
Are now on her wooden floor  
The wind has swept them through the apartment  
She don't need them  
Any more  
_

As the sun rises golden lights are thrown lazily across the wood floor, but are swept away as the shades close.

_She's cut down  
On her lovers  
Though she still dreams  
Of them at night_

She isn't with her lovers as much as she wants to be, but she dreams of all of them at night and she prays none of them find out about her having more than one. A tainted tear runs down her cheek as she thinks that she needs to pick just one.

She's growing straight lines  
Where once were flowers  
She is streamlined  
She is taking the shade down  
From the light

To see the straight lines  
Straight lines

_She wants to cut through the circles  
That she has lived in before  
She wants to finally kill the delusions  
She won't need them  
Any more_

Outside there are flowers in straight lines for each of her lovers, but each of them are flat and brown. A ripping sound fills the air as the shades are ripped from there places and thrown to the cleared wood floor. Light flows in to the empty room so she could see all the dead straight lines. Always taking all the short cuts she could even though she didn't use to live like that. The lies and deceit that she has created she wants to destroy but as she looks out side and notices one undamaged row, that's all she needs.

_But there's a sound  
Across the alley  
Of cold metal  
Too close to the bone_

The woman figure was hit with the bar again and blood splatters on to the wall but this time she stayed on the ground unmoving except the shallow labored breathing. Even though the woman was down the masculine figure kept hitting her and the horrible sound echoed though the air. The man ran off but the person that witnessed stayed put for a few minuets. Then slowly walked over to the figure on the ground and stepped in the small pool of blood forming around her, the blood on the wall is drying in crimson. When the teenage boy saw her face he realized that she wasn't a woman she was a teenager about his age, he fell to his knees not caring that blood was all over his pants. There was blood on her face and gases on her arms and he was sure that there where some on her back, a single word escaped Max's lips, as he saw his love coved in her own blood. Before he called an ambulance max cradled her in his arms and cried even though he called an ambulance he new it was to late she was already dead

_And you can see  
If you look in her window_

Time of death, midnight June 21st, 2005

_The face of a woman  
Finally alone_

_Behind straight lines  
Straight lines_

About 15 people surrounded her grave 4 days later including a few beyblading teams all dressed in black. Max just stood there and even after every one left there where flowers all over her grave and plate, the one row of flowers had a golden plate with the words Max etched into it with a black heart under it. Max wiped away all the flowers from the plate to place a single red rose under the name, "hey Maxie, you ok?" asked his best friend he nodded and ran a finger across the name before he left. 'Miriam Santos beloved friend and respected blader 1989-2005' a single tear rolled down Max's cheek as he got up.

---------------------------------------------


End file.
